


Virtual Boyfriends

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Internet, no one knows you're <strike>a dog</strike> an international go personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



At Yang Hai's approach, Waya looked up from his seat on the steps of the Institute. "Oh, it's you. Isumi's upstairs. When did you get here? Why didn't you give him any warning before coming over? He would have met you at the airport."

"I'm not here to see Isumi," Yang Hai said. He raised an eyebrow at Waya, wondering if Waya hadn't guessed. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes." Waya didn't elaborate.

"Who might that be?"

"It's none of your business."

It was really very entertaining watching Waya's face turn red. He was so like Le Ping it was uncanny. Yang Hai wondered if they reacted the same way to everything, and decided the only way to find out was to test it empirically. He sat down on the steps next to Waya.

"Do you mind?" Waya said, frowning. "I'm waiting for someone here."

"Not at all," Yang Hai said. He smiled at Waya. "I'm waiting for someone, too."

"Well, could you please go wait for them somewhere else?"

"No--besides, if I left, they wouldn't know it was me. Come now--I travelled all this way to meet someone. Don't make me miss my appointment."

"Argh." Waya looked ready to pop. "Yang Hai-san, please leave me alone."

Yang Hai grinned. "But that would be rude of me, 'Zelda'." The emphasis on Waya's online handle was playful and musical. "'Short black hair, Chinese, likes to play go, loves Japanese idols'... do I need to spell it out to you?"

Waya visibly blinked. "Wait, you know SheSellsSeashells?"

"I do indeed."

"You know-- Wait, she--"

Waya stopped, and Yang Hai waited as he watched the other's face. Oh, how interesting--Le Ping had nothing on Waya's rapidly widening eyes and the look of horror dawning on Waya's face.

"Oh shit," Waya said.


End file.
